Back To The Volcano Replika Part 2
Back To The Volcano Replika Part 2 is the second half and the fifth episode of Season 10 and the 215th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Previously on Code Lyoko....... At the factory Franz Hopper told everyone that Xana was hidden inside the Volcano Replika and that made Jeremy and the others shocked because they were already there before. Soon Franz sended Ulrich Odd Yumi Aelita and William all to Lyoko and they went to the Skidbladnir to go to the Volcano Replika, soon they arrived at the Volcano Replika and they got off the Skidbladnir they were shocked to see the Volcano Replika and it was the same as last time when they were there. Franz Hopper told them that Xana wants to change the rules here on the Replika this time they had destroyed all of the Replika's in the past. Soon the warriors got ready and started to find Xana on the Replika, Odd saw the crater of towers again and everyone was still wondering why did Xana have a crate of towers in the Volcano Replika. Soon Xana started to send out monsters to get the warriors Franz soon told them that Xana had sended them monsters and they had to fight them Jeremy and Franz soon told everyone to get out of the Volcano Replika right away soon Franz Hopper tried to get them out but he couldn't because Xana has blocked the program of getting them out of there. Soon Ulrich and Odd got hit but didn't come back to earth as of now they were lost and Jeremy and Franz had to get them back and get our heroes out of the Replika. And now part 2.................. Later that evening at the Factory Jeremy and Franz were still finding a way on how to save Odd and Ulrich and find them while William Yumi and Aelita were battleing the mutant monsters William and the girls were tired because Xana were sending more and more every-time the mutant monsters were defeated soon Jeremy and Franz managed to find Odd and Ulrich and brought them home just in time. Now they had to fix a special program so the others can come back right away and to have the Skid pilot on its own. Meanwhile the monsters were still firing at William and the girls soon Yumi gave up and she was hit and sent back to the real world. Aelita and William were shocked Aelita managed to hit the mutant Blok and it was destroyed as William was hit by the Krab and he went back to the real world as well, Aelita was left and she tried to get the Krab from left to right but soon she was hit and sent back to the real world as well when it turned out that another mutant Krab shot her from behind. Meanwhile at the factory our heroes were worried now since Xana is making mutant monsters the troubles have just began for them. Franz told them that he will work overnight at the lab and Jeremy will stay with him to help him with the way on how to defeat these mutant monsters so far we only a mutant Krab and mutant Blok there could be more. Aelita pointed out that Xana could make more and more mutant monsters for any time in the future. William pointed that he and the others will be ready for anything and everything. Franz smiled and thanked William but mostly Jeremy and the others for allowing William to rejoin the group after what happened in season 4 William still wanted revenge on Xana from what he did to him. Franz told him that Odd and Ulrich were glad they were safe and not dead or dead forever because they remembered what happened in Sector 5 many years ago. Franz sended everyone home and he and Jeremy worked on finding Xana for the night and trying to see what he is planning this time.